Who's That Girl? - Redux
by Slo Motion
Summary: Rewrite. Roxanne sees Chandler with his girlfriend one day and can't help but wonder: "Who's that girl in my place and why can't I seem to just move on?"


**Title:** "Who's That Girl?"

 **Main Character(s):** Roxanne

 **Author:** Slo Motion

 **Rating:** K

 **Genre: A** ngst, one-shot, song inspired story

 **Coupling:** Slight Chandler/Kendall, One-sided Chandler/Roxanne (her side)

 **Songs Used:** "Who's That Girl?" by Hilary Duff

 **Setting:** Season 8. Right after "Little White Lies" and before anyone moves away.

 **Disclaimer:** 7th Heaven is not mine. I also do not own Hilary Duff's "Who's That Girl?"

 **Summary:** Roxanne sees Chandler with his girlfriend one day and can't help but wonder: "Who's that girl in my place and why can't I seem to just move on?"

She was walking out of a book store. She was there buying some novel Lucy had been raving on and on about. She had decided to read it for herself.

After all, soon enough she wouldn't have much personal time left once she began her basic army training in less than two weeks. Reading whenever she wanted was a pleasure that she intended to savor for as long as she possibly could.

She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw _him_. The _him_ _in question was_ Chandler Hampton, her ex boyfriend of many months ago.

She sees Chandler with his new adopted son, Jeffrey. She also sees a pretty 20-something year old girl with brown hair. The girl gets close to Chandler and hugs him.

 _WHAT!?_ Back it up...why the heck is this girl hugging Chandler, _her_ Chandler?!

 _Her Chandler_? What in the world was she saying? But didn't she and Chandler break up...?

Oh no, here came those feelings again. The feelings where she told herself she that still loved Chandler.

And, you know what, she _did_. Even if they had broken up in September and were _just friends_.

She had tried and tried, but she just couldn't let him go.

That was the main reason she was headed for Iraq soon. She wanted to just try and move on and forget him so she didn't have to bottle up her feelings to the point that she just wanted to shout them out loud.

But, shouting out loud the feelings that she had kept inside for months sounded so great...

 _I'll totally tell the world,_ she says to herself. She should.

She longed to shout out loud, "Hey world, I love Chandler Hampton with all my heart!"

Then people would just stare at her like she was insane, though.

Who knows? Maybe she was already well past the brink of insanity and just hadn't realized it until now...

A voice in her head tells her, "Oh, what do those crazies know?! Being in love doesn't make you insane!"

Does it...?

She turns back to Chandler and the girl. She watches Chandler lean in to kiss her and pretends that it doesn't kill her inside.

But it does.

Jeffrey smiles in delight. She figures it's because he has a _family_ now.

This was all wrong, though...

 _She_ should be Jeffrey's mother substitute, not this girl.

 _She_ should be kissing Chandler Hampton, not this girl.

 _She_ should be in this girl's place.

Who was this girl?

Why was this girl kissing Chandler?

Why was this girl Jeffrey's mother substitute?

Why was this girl living out what should be _her_ life?

Why did she herself ever let Chandler get away so easily without even putting up a fight?

Why did she laugh in his face and tell him she didn't want to marry him despite feeling the opposite in her heart?

Why was she so _stupid_?

"I love you, Kendall," Chandler says.

"I love you too, Chandler," _Kendall_ says, and kisses him again.

And that was when she ran away, wondering...

Who was _Kendall_?

When did _Kendall_ take her place?

And why did Chandler Hampton love _Kendall_ _and not_ Roxanne Richardson?

What was wrong with the world now?

 _Why?_

She was just happy she would be getting away soon. Maybe she could finally just move on. Maybe she could meet a new guy so her ex wasn't constantly filling up her mind.

Maybe she could finally find some clarity in this whole messy chapter of her life. Maybe the sleepless, regret filled nights would finally end. Maybe this whole thing wouldn't hurt so much anymore.

And, most of all, maybe her heart wouldn't feel so hollow at the thought of being replaced by the one person she loved the most.

She could only hope that one day she'd be free of these accursed feelings for him. She could only pray that one day his unknowing hold on her heart would end. She could only wish that one day her heart would stop yearning for him.

And please, let it be one day very soon.

 _One day close to now, please,_ _this hurts so much._

 _I just want it to stop hurting. I want be free of him. I want to move on._

 _Please, just let me move on..._

 _Who's that girl?_ _  
_ _Where's she from?_ _  
_ _No she can't be the one_ _  
T_ _hat you want_ _  
_ _That has stolen my world_ _  
_ _It's not real, it's not right_ _  
_ _It's my day, it's my night  
By the way_ _,_ _who's that girl living my life?_


End file.
